


Window + Pencil

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Window + Pencil for Twitter user DoobaWrites
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Twitter Prompt Meme Jan 2021





	Window + Pencil

**Author's Note:**

> Window + Pencil for Twitter user DoobaWrites

It had been snowing for hours. Not unusual for New York in Winter. After all these years and everything that had changed, Bucky still found comfort in the way snow softened the edges of the world. 

Bucky returned to the living room from the bathroom; he had begun to enjoy long soaks in the bath, and the atmosphere provided by the falling snow only served to enhance the feeling of calm it gave him. 

A gentle amusement washed over him as his eyes fell on Steve - the love of all his lives as well as a source of constant frustration.

Steve was asleep. Leaning against the window, pencil hanging limp in his hand and sketchbook already on the floor. Had this been their previous life, with draughty rooms and all of Steve's health complaints, Bucky would be rushing to worry. As it was, the room was warm and Steve was a picture of health. Padding over to the window, Bucky took in the sight in silence. It wouldn't be long before he would be carrying his sleepy husband to bed, but for now he was happy to enjoy the moment. 


End file.
